The Valuan Remnants
History The last surviving province of the once great Valuan Empire, Capae. Consumed by corruption, inefficient bureacracy, and a series of weak and incapable emperors, it was no great surprise when the motherland, Valua itself, collapsed and ceased to exist. The great dynasty established by Kimray Teodoran has ended, and the empire he forged has come and gone. There is yet hope for the Valuans, however. In the wake of the empires collapse, several of the outlying provinces of the empire, including Capae, declared their independence and intent to reforge the great empire, better and stronger than it once was. Originally established to act as an agricultural community and a staging ground for further expansion, the colony of Capae was founded half a century ago as part of an intiatie to expand Valuan influence throughout the world- and also to relieve the increasing problem of population that was beginning to plague the empire. One of a dozen such colonies, Capae was the first to be named an official province of the empire, valued for its fertile grasslands and accessible ports. Since its declaration of independence, Capae has undergone a period of intense expansion to the sotuheast- into the heavily forsted regions fo the continent- and has experienced a steady yet manageable population growth. As well, a grand temples has been founded on the shores of Lake Teodora, to provide a place of worship for the people and an official home for the Cult of the Storm, the primary religious denomination of Old Valua. Thirty years of independence saw New Valua powerful and secure in its new homeland. A serious of succesful expansions had secured a comfortable amount of territory under the control of the council, and a blessing from the deity had arrived in the form of a powerful storm that raged around Valua. This storm bestowed upon the active Ellicticians a great boon of power, and the following years saw the rise of one of the most able practitioners of the art in history: Esildi of the Sacred Storm. Enchanted weapons left the first Legion of Valua strong and well protected, and the advent of the famed dancer Vario and his new theatre provided culture and artistry to the republic. Good year for the senate and its people. The following years saw a number of important technological strides made in Capae. With the blessings of the sacred storm still in place over the skies of New Valua, the senate sponsored a massive undertaking, organising Ellicticians, Enchanter-Smiths, and shipwrights collectively in an attempt to reclaim that fabled marvel of Valuan supremacy: the airship. With the assistance of now-famed Arch-Mage Esildi, they were able to do so. And not only that, but the reclamation of the lightning mortars (again, at the hands of the Arch-Mage Esildi), saw an impressive gain in the strength of the Legions. Several intrepid settlers begam staking claims on the tropical islands south of the peninsula, beginning to spread out across the inland sea. The advent of the airship leaves Valua poised on the edge of a great Age of Exploration, with all the world open to its people. Though its citizens were ignorant of it at the time, an ancient enemy of Old Valua had returned to the world at the same time as the reclamation of the airship. In Irithiel, halfway around the planet, the demoness Lillith had returned to the mortal world. As Lillith began to grow her strength, conflicts began to stir among the nations to the west of Valua. Shortly after this, first contact was made with the nations of Fel'don and Bocha. Tangentially, Belka-City-One would also later be encountered. Bochan ship captain Jak Suparo and the King of Fel'don himself, Rodrick Falconcrest, made call at the port of Capae. Negotiatons went well, and an agreement was reached wherein Bocha would exchange muskets for the secret of airships, as well as a declaration of friendship. Rodrick requested an apprenticeship in Valuan magic, and was placed under the tutelage of Esildi. Both would remain in Valua until after the Bocha-Fel'don conflict would begin. Having usurped his fathers then throne, Alexander Falconcrest, the leader of the newly christened 'Crimson Kingdom' issued a set of demands to neighboring Bocha, demanding land bordering the inland sea. Negotiations broke down rapidly, and Bocha and the Crimson Kingdom went to war. Naming then-commander of Legio I, Adoan, A head of the expeditionary force, Legio's I & II departed aboard the HSS Auriga, making haste for then disputed island of Gryphon's Roost. While en route, the crew of the Auriga clashed with Alexander's Griffon Knights, an elite force of the usurpers. Fighting was fierce but swift, and the newly instituted Elon muskets made short work of their enemies. Removing the remainder of the enemies laying claim to the island, the expeditionary force then continued on to the besieged city of Kranseng, where they would fight for the remainder of the conflict, eventually routing the forces of Alexander. While the second Legion would fall in combat during the prolonged engagement, the survivors were greeted as heroes upon returning home. During the wartime period, the Teodoran Fortifications were completed surrounding the capital of Capae, and the HSS Tempest was commissioned by the senate. As well, the third and fourth Legions were recruited from the Valuan populace, and susbsequently shipped to the front aboard the Tempest. They would not see conflict however, with the war ending before their arrival in Bocha. The next five years would fall prey to bureaucratic hold ups within the senate, culminating in little to no progress and several years of stagnation for the republic. With public support at an all time low, the Senate utilized Esildi's electrification of the nation and a number of diplomatic overtures to restore faith in their governing abilities. With electricity now common-place and the standard of living at an all time high, the decision to enter into the Bochan trade-compact was one well-received by the average citizen. While opposition was found among the merchant classes, the political decision was clear: a renewal of positive relations with the Bochan people. During these years diplomats were sent to Atha'an Maed and Ossana, where trade was formally established between the members of the compact. The now-famous Indus land swap- trading a swathe of coastline along the inland sea for rights tot he Indus peninsula- was negotiated during this period as well, with a number of plans drawn up to begin exploitation of the legendary expanse of jungle. What would follow would be a period major expansion and improvement. With more land claimed in the east than previously expected, the Senate ordered the construction of the city of Sevacia. Acting as the gateway into the east for Valua, the city was constructed atop a coastal island just off the shore of the peninsula, and now boasts a population nearly as large as Capae itself. Esildi's subsequent invention of the radio- and it's distribution across the republic- effectively revolutionized communication between different areas of the republic. The next few years would see the commissioning of the Legio V and the HSS Barautza, as well as the addition of Ossana and The Council to the Consortium Free Trade Zone and the construction of a major drydock airship facility in Capae. Following diplomatic overtures from the Ossanans, enchanter-smiths from Valua were instructed to work with the easterners in an attempt to create firearms that would not be subject to the primary flaw of the musket: having only one shot at a time. Basing their design loosely upon the dart rifles of Norboden, the secrets of automatic firearms was rapidly claimed for the republic and phased into the military. Government Valua is governed by a democratically elected Senate, who serve for set ten year terms. Every settlement within the nation is granted representation in the form of their senators, the number of which is dependent upon the population of the settlement in question. Overseeing the operations of the council as a whole is the Consul- who serves for life, and is elected whenever the previous Consul passes away, or by a majority vote of at least nine to one by the senate. The Consul holds a special position of power, and his influence will hold sway over much of what legislation passes through the senate. Among other things, his powers include: *The ability to break any tie vote *The ability to veto any legislation passed by the senate, though this may be overridden by majority vote *The ability to create committees to oversee the implementation of legislation, and to study the potential advantages and disadvantages of legislation *The ability to approve or deny senatorial requests *The ability to declare war, though this may be overriden by a majority vote *The ability to appoint generals, though said appointments may be overriden by a majority vote *The ability to negotiate peace treaties, and to appoint individuals to negotiate peace treaties Any senator may present a piece of legislation to the senate as a whole, who then vote upon and organize its implementation or reform. A single piece of legislation may be brought up a maximum of five times before it becomes non gratas and cannot be presented until at minimum five years have passed. Senators who feel they have something of value to say regarding any piece of legislation brought before the senate always have the right to speak their minds on the issue to try and persuade or dissuade their fellow senators as the situation calls for it. In the event that the senator has spoken in excess of four hours, the Consul may force the senator in question to abandon his discourse, for the sake of timeliness. Culture The culture of the remnants is heavily drawn from the culture of the former Valuan Empire, though it has been morphed slightly as a result of its seperation from the mainland. Citizens of Capae believe themselves to be the inheritors of a grand and storied past, and that it is not only their duty but also their privilege to extend the reign of Valua all throughout the world. In the original homeland the nobility wielded a great deal more influence than they do in Capae, and that is largely because few nobles made their way to the far-flung province. Indeed, many of the noble and ancient lines of Valua, including the Teodora line, the ruling dynasty, have become extinct in the wake of the fall. As a result, the social station previously occuppied by the middle levels of nobility has mostly vanished, and is being replaced by a rapidly growing middle class consisting mostly of merchants, craftsmen, and landowners. Many of these individuals have found seats within the Senate, and Valua is gradually shifting towards a more meritocratic system less reliant on the nobility. People are encouraged to better themselves through hard work and innovation, and the ever expanding borders create ample opportunity for people to do so. Gender bias is present within the former province, but to a much lower degree as compared to the old world. Women are permitted to serve within the legions as well as to hold a seat in the senate, though they are minorities in both positions. A growing number of prominent Ellicticians have been female in recent years, no doubt in hopes of emulating the famous Esildi. Religion The majority of Valuan citizens are members of the Cult of the Storm, a religious community founded by Valrin Teodorin centuries ago. Its religious teachings espouse worship of the storm as the principal deity of the universe, accounting for the gods of the earth, sea, and fire as minor deities. The storm, it is claimed, is the principal force of both creation and des truction within the universe, and holds dominion over all the world, as well as all other gods and forces of nature. As well, at the end of a well lived life, the storm may claim a worshiper for itself, reincarnating it is a very force of nature. In the history of the empire, there have been a handful of cases where a worshipper has been blessed by the storm, receiving a portion of its power and becoming a living incarnation of its might. Revered as Saints by the Cult of the Storm, these people have been recorded to come from all walks of life, though the majority tend to be either Ellicticians, soldiers, or priests. Notable Figures Vario An Ellictician serving at the temple outside of Capae, Vario found himself overwhelmed by artistic vision. Devising a ritualistic dance making use of his magecraft, Vario incorporated a series of power thunderclaps and the manipulation of lightning into his art. Later, he would go onto found the first theatre in New Valua, and the subject of much acclaim and fame. Military The military doctrines currently practiced by Capae do not differ greatly from those that were practiced in the Empire, or rather they would not if the circumstances allowed for it. The simple fact of the matter is that many of the resources that were once available to the military no longer are. Capae does not have access to the advanced smithing techniques that were used in Old Valua, their Ellicticians are far fewer in number and in general less adept, and the very symbol of Valuan military might, the airship, has been lost to the inheritors of the Empire. Pre-collapse, Valuan military strategy relied upon small squads of heavily armored shock troops, clad in enchanted armor and arms and supported by auxiliary Ellicticians and artillery fire. These squads would be landed in strategic positions by airships, who filled a number of strategic roles. Serving as a mechanism for rapid insertion and evacuation, air support, and acting as portable artillery platforms, the airship formed an important element of the Valuan military. Muskets, provided by their Bochan allies, would prove to revolutionize the Valuan infantry program. While the days first following the trade agreement were fraught with confusion and misinformation regarding the new weapons, this would be short-lived. Recognising the need for publicized instruction, Adoan compensated the Bochan sailors residing in Capae in exchange for lessons. Rapidly learning the proper procedure, Adoan published a military primer for all Valuan servicemen providing instruction on the use and maintenance of their new tools. So effective were his efforts that Valua has since crafted it's own Musket variant- the Elon musket. Every Valuan soldier is expected to carry with him one of these muskets alongside an Eversharp sword at all times, with marines aboard airships having them standard issue as well. Later, with assistance from the inhabitants of Ossana, Valuan enchanter-smiths would unlock the secrets of automatic firearms. While the usage of these new muskets is essentially the same in form and function, their increased effectiveness has done a great deal to enhance the military might of the Legions. Notable Institutions Gilliam Military Academy The grand Gillian Military Academy, named in honor of the first Provincial Governor now turned Consul, represents a significant strategic asset for the military forces of New Valua. Responsible for the training of legion officers, students are usually sons of either wealthy merchants or the dwindling noble class. Recent years have seen increasing numbers of students pulled from the general armed forces, providing another avenue for potential advancement for those of lesser birth. Capae Dry-docks A series of facilities constructed in the capital city of Capae, this extensive network of dry-docks facilitates the construction and repair of airships for both civilian and military usage. Notable Figures Adoan Prior to his participation in the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, Adoan acted as commanding officer of Legio I, charged with defense of Capae. Was named Imperator of the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, and achieved victory through decisive military might against the usurper's forces. Claimed the island of Gryphon's Roost for Valua. List of Legions Legio I Founded as the guardians of the capital, Legio I is charged with the defense of the center of New Valuan life: Capae. They have a long and storied tradition, and many of the original members were veterans of the military of Old Valua. Currently active. Legio II (deceased) Founded to act as a stabilising force on the frontier, the second legion is a highly mobile task force. Frequently engaged in either patrols along the eastern borders of the republic or in patrols of the republics island holdings, they are the eyes and ears of the senate. Transported to participate in the Bocha-Fel'don conflict by the HSS Auriga, wherein it took significant casualites. Survivors assimilated into Legio I. Currently inactive. Legio III Founded alongside Legio IV during the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, Legio III & IV were shipped to the front aboard the HSS Tempest, but would not arrive before the end of the conflict. Currently active. Legio IV Founded alongside Legio III during the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, Legio III & IV were shipped to the front aboard the HSS Tempest, but would not arrive before the end of the conflict. Currently active. Legio V Founded after the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, currently stationed alongside the HSS Tempest in Sevacia. Currently active. List of Airships HSS Auriga Was commisioned prior to the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, and was taken by Imperator Adoan as his flagship. Transporting Legio's I & II, the Auriga saw action outside of Gryphon's roost and in the Bochan capital of Kranseng. Returned home with minimal casualties. Currently active. HSS Tempest Commissioned during the Bocha-Fel'don conflict to transport Legio's III & IV to the front, but would not arrive in time to see any combat. Transported the Legio V to Sevacia, where it is currently stationed. Currently active. HSS Barautza Commissioned shortly after the claiming of the Indus Peninsula. Currently active. Magic The Valuan Empire had a long and storied magical history- and while the same cannot necessarily said for Capae, the traditions continue in New Valua. Practictioners of magic in Valua are referred to as Ellicticians; which translates literally into, "moulder of the storm". These magi are capable of manipulating the latent energy of the storm that can be found in the air, bringing about strikes of lightning, gusts of wind, and the presence of storm clouds. Indeed, the most powerful of these Ellicticians can bring about a large scale thunderstorm of their own accord- and control the entirety of it. Unfortunately, these more accomplished spellcasters are few and far between in Capae, and the remaining practitioners have a great deal of work ahead of them if they are to reforge the powerful reputation that Ellictians once commanded in the world. Ellicticians have an understandably close relationship with the Cult of the Storm, and all priests are required have at least some understanding of magic, even if they find themselves incapable of its use. The cult serves as a haven for Ellicticians- providing funding, workspace, and many other services. As well, most Ellicticians have been raised within the Cult, trained to harness their abilities from a young age. While more formal apprenticeships can be found in more secular environments, these are few and far between in comparison. In recent years, a new brand of magic has surfaced in the republic: that of enchanting weapons. While historical records suggest that, in the past, the creation of magical arms and armor was a responsibility of the Ellicticians; this is not the case in New Valua. The master-smith Arian awoke within himself the art, and has shared his secrets with only a select few. The exact process by which weapons are enchanted is a closely guarded secret. Notable Figures Esildi of the Sacred Storm Born thirty years before the fall of Old Valua, Esildi spent her childhood in a temple, raised by the Cult of the Storm as a promising Ellictician. Gifted with intelligence and a healthy amount of natural talent, Esildi was greeted with an invitation to the Royal Academy of Magic at the age of sixteen, and spent over a decade acquiring a wealth of practical and theoretical knowledge. Upon her graduation, she was presented with a promising teaching position: one that guaranteed her the funds and the facilities to perform experiments for the rest of her natural life. Doing what many would consider to be unthinkable, Esildi declined the invitation, and joined the colonisation initiative. Finding herself in Capae a year later, Esildi was one of the first Valuan citizens on the ground there, and became a well respected, if somewhat strange, presence in the fledgling colony. Spending the coming years working alongside the Cult of the Storm and training promising Ellicticians from among the colonists, Esildi seemed to be content in her path. The arrival of the sacred storm, however, prompted a change in the elderly mage. Becoming manic and obsessed, Esildi dived into her research, devoting herself wholly to scholarly pursuits. Within a year, she had gained the ability to completely control a raging storm-and to call one up, when necessary. As the first Ellictician in the history of the art to achieve this, she represents the first true improvement over the old that New Valua can boast of. Within two years, Esildi has proposed a radical creation: a network of magical communication that could, in theory, be utilised across the globe by a sufficiently skilled mage. Derided by her colleagues as overly ambitious and impuslive, the proposal was rejected by the magical community within Capae. Dismissing their complaints as old-fashioned, Esildi has since taken half a dozen apprentices under her wing, and as constructed a massive tower, wrought of iron. It's purpose is twofold. Firstly, with her magical abilities, Esildi is capable of calling down the full might of the storm upon any who would aggress into New Valua. Secondly, it represents the perfect stage for her to continue her experiments in magical communication, and she has high hopes for the future. Instrumental in the reclamation of both the airship and the lightning mortar, her contributions ot both have led to her being granted the official title of Arch-Mage, the ifrst of the new world to receive such an honor. During this time her first official play, 'An Airship Named Desire' was published and performed in Vario's theatre in Capae to critical acclaim. Satisfied with her foray into cultural significance, Esildi turned her efforts elsewhere: to aiding Rodrick Falconcrest. When Falconcrest and Jak Suparo landed in Capae, the subsequent negotiations included Rodrick's education in the majick's of Valua: the storm. Trained by Esildi, it took some time before the errant knight managed to awake his abilities, and by this time his throne had been stolen, usurped by his son, Alexander. With her blessing, the acolyte returned home to reclaim his embattled kingdom, and the two maintain a friendly correspondence even now. During the dark years following the war, wherein the Senate remained embattled and divided, Esildi spent her time electrifying the kingdom, ensuring that everyone in the republic had access to the fruits of her magic. As such, Esildi has become beloved by the common people- even as old age leaves her increasingly unstable. Responsible for the invention and spread o the radio, Esildi has revolutionized communication in Valua. Arian, Enchanter-Smith Arian was the Master-Smith who discovered the art of enchanting weapons, and whose enchanted blades are now the arms of choice for the Valuan Legions. He has disclosed his intent to pursue several new projects, and in recent years has taken on several apprentices to ensure that his craft will continue after his death. Participated in the reclamation of the airships. Arian was heavily involved in the join research that was orchestrated alongside Ossana, doing his utmost to organize the cooperating individuals and ensure the success of the venture. Diplomatic Relations Consortium Free Trade Zone Valua is one of the three founding members of the Free Trade Zone- alongside Bocha and Atha'an Maed- lending it's yellow color to the Trade Zone flag. Since it's induction into the organization, Valua has acted as the impetus for the induction of both Ossana and The Council into the Trade Zone. Fel'don Fel'don was encountered alongside Bocha, with the King Rodrick Falconcrest having traveled alongside Bochan sailor Jak Suparo to the stormlands. Trained in the art of magic by Esildi, Rodrick completed his apprenticeship with the arch-magus shortly before returning home to reclaim his usurped kingdom from his son. Valua provided military aid to Bocha during the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, and participated in the war until its end. Bocha Valua and Bocha have a long friendship, having exchanged the knowledge of muskets in exchange for airships and a defensive pact with the republic. Valua provided military aid to Bocha during the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, and the two nations enjoy a friendly relationship. Belka-City One While Valua and Belka-City One have had no formal diplomatic contact, the military presence of Valua was noted during the Bocha-Fel'don conflict, and Belka-City One enjoys member status within the Consortium. Atha'an Maed Valua and Atha'an Maed are both members of the Bochan Trade Pact. Valua and Atha'an Maed have made overtures of friendship with one another, and enjoy healthy trade and a friendly relationship. Valua would go on to trade airship schematics in exchange for Atha'an Maed's bird-lizard hybrids, in hopes of domesticating the creatures for both labor and military uses. Ocharia Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Ocharia. Norboden Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Norboden. Ossana Valua has had positive diplomatic relations with Ossana, having negotiated the Indus land trade with their magi. Respectful of the easterners, Valua has made overtures of friendship towards the comparatively younger state in recent years. Valua and Ossana collaborated on the creation of automatic weapons, and Valua proposed the induction of the easterners into the Consortium Free Trade Zone, which was subsequently passed. Angmar Republic Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with the Angmar Republic. Khildan Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Khildan. Though in the Old World, Valua and Khildan were allies. Atlas Corps Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Atlas Corps. Iras Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Iras. Their cooperation with the demoness Lillith will likely spark conflicts with Valua. The Council Valua is, in large part, responsible for the joining of The Council into the Consortium Free Trade Zone. The Council is yet a young nation, and in recent years many Valuans have made their way to the homes of the strange southerners seeking trade and adventure. Omni Consumer Products Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Omni Consumer Products Kasava Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with Kasava. Soviet Union Valua has had no formal diplomatic contact with the Soviet Union. The Ellicticians.jpg Valuan Soldier2.png Angkor-wat-wallpaper-6-1-.jpg Sesh1valua.png Sesh2valua.png Sesh3valua.png Arian, Enchanter-Smith.jpg Elsidi.jpg Sesh4valua.png Session10.png Sesh9valua.png Sesh7valua.png Sesh6valua.png Sesh10valua.png Playbill.jpg Esildi's tower.jpg Airship-Port.jpg Capae.jpg Trade.png Category:Secret War Category:Nation